A Tasteful Discovery
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: A small one-shot of how Aelita discovers the (incredibly tasty) joy that is ICE CREAM! (Story is a LOT better than summary. I promise. ;D)


(**This is just a one-shot idea that came to me, out of nowhere. It didn't turn out as good as I hoped it would, but PLEASE leave a review, and just say the first thing that comes to mind! :D)**

* * *

/Aelita was standing in the lunchline, of the cafeteria. She finally got to the food court, where she saw something that intrigued her/

"_Ice Cream"_

/Aelita had a curious look/

"Ice Cream...?" asked Aelita, to herself

/She then noticed a large machine, under the sign. She saw the words: "_Ice Cream_" again on it. She rose an eyebrow, when she saw there was also the words: "_Chocolate_", "_Vanilla_", and "_Strawberry_". Aelita smiled, as she noticed the pink words. She then grabbed a bowl, put it under the "_Strawberry_" nozzle, pulled a lever, and went wide eyed when she saw some pink ice cream, come out of the nozzle. She then let go of the lever, and looked at the pink ice cream. She smiled, and walked back to the lunchtable. She then sat next to Jeremie, and looked at him/

"I saw this thing called: 'Ice Cream'. Is it any good?" asked Aelita

/Odd smirked/

"It's simply the one thing a person can't live without!" said Odd

"Odd, it's not good for you. It's tasty, but still..." stated Yumi

/Odd scoffed/

"I didn't say it was good for your _body._ I said it was good for your _soul_." stated Odd

/Yumi sighed, with annoyance, as Aelita grabbed a spoon. She took a spoonful of the strawberry ice cream, and looked carefully at it/

"Strange... it looks like an unusual dairy product." said Aelita

"It is. It's a dairy product because of all of the milk, and-" said Jeremie

"Just take a bite, and you'll take a trip to Nirvana!" explained Odd

/Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi shared a groan, as Aelita had a questionable look plastered on her face/

"What's Nirvana...?" asked Aelita

"It's, uh... Never mind. It's one of Odd's stupid reasons for something" explained Jeremie

"Hey!" said Odd, with annoyance

/Aelita giggled. She then looked at the spoonful of ice cream, and shrugged/

"Well... I hope it's as good as he says it is..." said Aelita

/Aelita put the spoonful of ice cream, into her mouth. She then went wide eyed/

"I think she likes it" said Ulrich, with a smirk

/Suddenly, Aelita grabbed a napkin, held it up to her mouth, and spit out the strawberry ice cream. She got up, walked to a trash can, and threw it away. Aelita walked back to the table, and sat down/

"That was one of the most disgusting things I have ever tasted!" said Aelita

/Jeremie chuckled/

"Maybe you might like chocolate, or vanilla" said Jeremie

/Aelita shrugged/

"It'll be better than what I just ate" said Aelita

"Yeah, not a lot of people like strawberry" said Yumi

/Odd had an offended look/

"How dare you! Strawberry is _amazing_!" said Odd

"I don't really like it" said Ulrich

"Me neither" said Yumi

/Odd pouted, and crossed his arms. Aelita looked at Jeremie/

"Can you get me some chocolate ice cream? And vanilla, too?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie smiled/

==5 Minutes Later==

/Jeremie sat back down, and put two bowls in front of Aelita. One of chocolate ice cream, and one of vanilia ice cream. Aelita rose an eyebrow/

"Which one do you like?" asked Aelita

"I like vanilla, but I think you might like chocolate, a lot better" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled. She grabbed her spoon, and got a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. She put the ice cream in her mouth, and smiled/

"This is a _LOT_ better" said Aelita

"Heh, it's better than that strawberry crap..." joked Ulrich

/Odd scoffed, and rolled his eyes, as the group laughed. Jeremie then grabbed the bowl of vanilla ice cream. Aelita smiled, as Jeremie slid the small bowl, to her/

"I like it. It reminds me of the snow" said Aelita

"I still like strawberry..." muttered Odd

/Yumi scoffed, and rolled her eyes. She then looked at Aelita, and smiled/

"Go on, try the ice cream" said Yumi

/Aelita smiled, as she shoved a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, into her mouth. Aelita then had a look of joy, as she savored the ice cream. She looked at Jeremie, after she swallowed it/

"This is my favorite, so far." said Aelita

"I bet. I like it too" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, as she took another bite of vanilla ice cream. After several bites, Odd smirked/

"She might like it, almost as much as I do!" said Odd

"Heh, maybe she and Jeremie could share a bowl sometime..." joked Ulrich

/Aelita smirked, as Jeremie went wide eyed, and blushed deeply. She then leaned her head on his shoulder, and put her mouth against his ear/

"I'd like that" whispered Aelita

/Aelita giggled, as Jeremie blushed deeper... Suddenly, Aelita looked at Jeremie, and gave him a playful, nice, sweet, icy, kiss on the cheek. The group chuckled, as Jeremie froze yet again.../

(AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
